Of Parchment and Statues
by Earthdancer
Summary: This story is different, because the reviewers get to be in it! What havoc wil ensue...? Read lastest chapter before reviewing please.
1. Chapter 1

Parchment and Statues

OK, here's an idea. Reviewers get to be in the story.

Now if this idea does get copied, I'd just like to state that I came up with it. :D

This is an idea I wanted to try out. If I don't get at least 6 reviews, I'll mark it 'FAILED IDEA' and trash it.

…

Right! So the other day, I got to thinking. Wouldn't it be cool if your reviewers could be in your story? Rhetorical question! Yes, I thought it would be. So I plan on writing a story with you readers in it.

It will be a Naruto fanfiction.

* * *

**If you have no desire as of this point to be in the story, scroll over this next section and you can skip to the story.**

* * *

If you DO want to be in it, here's the deal.

You must read the story and review at least one other time.

You must fill out a character form and submit it in your review. I don't really want to use your usernames, and I'd at least like a personality idea. Limit one character per viewer.

Once you have filled out a character form, you can review, but you cannot fill out another form, and it is preferred if you don't change your characters. Flames are not nice.

I will put every character in the story.

The earlier you review, the bigger part you'll have in the story.

If I put your character in my story I can have them fall in love with any other of the Naruto or Reviewer characters, and vice versa. I can also kill them. (Though I probably won't. This is going to be a light fanfic.)

Don't complain about your character.

Don't whine if you don't like who falls in love with you.

I do not do yaoi or yuri, sorry, it's not my cup of tea.

Pairing preferences are so I get an idea of who you want to be paired with.

BUT DON'T EXPECT THEM TO FALL FOR YOU ALSO!

I have a feeling I'm going to get at least one Gaara in there.

Story takes place sometime before the Chuunin exams.

**If you don't agree to something in the text above me, don't post a character form and scroll down to the first part of the story.**

And now…the form!

**Character Name:**

**Character Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality/Info:**

**Pairing preferences:**

Yep. And the more detailed you are, the better. Though I would prefer you writers out there don't write a whole essay.

And If you leave out a detail, such as hair style or eye color, I can make it what I want.

If you don't include a last name, I can relate you to nay of the other characters, but you cannot relate yourselves to any characters, sorry. You can post that maybe you want to be related to a Hyuuga, but I may or may not decide that. ;D

And remember, you can't change your character once you've posted it.

I will leave credit to you in the disclaimer of the chapters your character appears in.

And now, my form as an example.

**Character Name:** Lina (Last name: Takatori)

**Character Age: **13

**Appearance:** Long bright blue hair, not usually tied up. Silver bluish eyes. Bright blue t-shirt, hiate tied around her neck. Blue crystal bracelet. White washed jeans, traditional blue ninja sandals. Has a katana.

**Personality/Info: **Quiet, logical, kind. Is extremely talented when it comes to strategy. Loves to play shoji. Gets extremely heated when it comes to battling. Is a very average-seeming ninja. Has two parents and a younger sister. Is the fastest on her team.

**Pairing preferences:** Shikamaru or Neji

You can be as creative as you like.

Finally the story! I'll start off with my character. I think I'll only make the first chapter around a half a page, because I just want to layout a beginning, and I want to introduce your characters.

* * *

**Parchment and Statues**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The sun rays shone down upon Konoha. It was a quiet and peaceful day, the only sounds were of the birds chirping and people amiably chatting to one another about small and trivial matters, such as the weather, matters that needed to be attended to, and, oh, the Chuunin exams, said to be coming up in a few weeks.

A pink-haired girl leaned gracefully against a bridge and yawned, while a blonde and a raven haired boy stood nearby glaring electricity at each other, hoping and wishing that looks could kill. Unfortunately looks can't kill. They'd been standing there for an hour now, and neither of them had dropped dead. Sakura had actually forgotten what they were arguing about.

The pink-haired girl twitched. "Why does Kakashi-sensei ALWAYS have to be late…" She muttered to herself. "I swear…if he doesn't get her in the next three minutes, I'm leaving….."

And then –POOF- Kakashi appeared out of nowhere as if suddenly hearing Sakura's musings to herself. Naruto broke away his death glare from Sasuke and directed his aim to his extremely late teacher, locking on. He shot a hateful look towards his teacher and screamed at the top of his lungs, "YOU'RE LATE!"

The birds all stopped chirping and the village was quieted at this roar of what sounded like thunder. The silver-haired Jounin sweat dropped.

Meanwhile at the Ichiraku ramen stand, a bright-blue haired girl was eating her ramen peacefully, waiting for her team to catch up. She had volunteered to scout ahead, but in all honesty she just wanted some quiet time to herself. She sat there sipping her steaming ramen, when she heard a shout over the trees. She sighed and everything got a little quieter.

-Earthdancer

And yes, that was short. I wanted to get the sotry up so I can see results. I can't write until I know some of the characters. .;;


	2. Chapter 2

Parchment and Statues

Wow, I'm glad it was taken in so well. These main reviewers will be mostly like the rookie nine, though I have a few notes I'd like to address before I move on:

**To Hugs Lee 13:** Thank you very much to my first reviewer!

**To UwIllNevERn0:** I would like to reinstate the "you cannot relate yourselves to any characters, sorry". I will still have your character in the story, and you will look and act like an Uchiha, though I'll give you another last name.

**To JuniperScaymoore:** Sounds like a fun character, though I didn't get the whole rose Sharigan deal. Please explain. :)

**To TrueMoon:** Wow, we got a Shino request! I'll see what I can do.

**To QueenOfDisaster:** Well I'm glad I put it up. I was considering not to, but I'm too much of an experimenter. Thank you, I'll have to remember that. The characters may be yours, but the plot is all mine. You have been promoted to my right hand person! You have been also been quoted, feel special! ;D

**To zweetboi:** You're font is in Japanese (ガラス精神) and sadly I do not read Japanese. So, I shall thus make up a name that sounds as cool as your character:strikes Gai pose:

**To UNCHAINED BEAST:** No, I'm really sorry. My email deactivated. If you could send or post it again that would be great, I'll hold you a spot.

Just so you know, my other stories are being put post to this one.

And if you complain I'll kick your character out. ;D Someway.

And character forms should be used sparingly now. I didn't think I'd get this many people. O.o

Also, I've come up with teams (took me 2 hours) but there was 10 people, so I excluded one character until another team comes up. (_Guess who!_) I've also related some characters without last names to other characters. Yay!

Characters that come in from now will come up in later chapters or have small or maybe filling parts. Unless they are above the age of 20, where as they will become the Jounin in charge of certain teams, because we need some. Kay, thanks!

And I got this up in one day! Wow:D

Don't expect them all to be this quick though. Just wanted to get it up n running.

* * *

"**I think you story is gonna be good, just remember not to give into peoples demands to easily. YOU are the authoress, NOT THEM." –_QueenOfDisaster_**

* * *

**Parchment and Statues**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I also do not own California (©Hugs Lee 13), Stephen Shikari (©Sirena-Golad), Khoto (©UwIllNevERn0), Alexia Kosuka (©Purple Kitsune Satsu), Hitomi (©QueenOfDisaster), Asuka Kajou (©JuniperScaymoore), Kisoku Shouryou (Noble Spirit), Kaila (©TrueMoon), or Solasu (©zweetboi).

* * *

It was just about mid day in Konoha and a team of three thirteen-year-old nin had just entered the village. Kaila had dark skin, as well as dark red hair that reached just below her chin. Her hiate was tied to her forehead and she pulled her hand up and adjusted it, pulling out a few strands of hair from beneath. She was still getting used to the thing, it was uncomfortable on her head. She actually only wore it on her head because…well, so did Khoto and Kisoku. And she didn't exactly want to be the complete odd one out.

She looked over towards Khoto. The ebony-haired girl had onyx eyes and long black hair that she tied in a low ponytail behind her. Khoto was looking around, and she seemed bored. Wasn't she at all exited to be in a whole new village, with new people to meet?! Kaila shifted her attention to the other member of team 15, Kisoku. Kisoku, too, looked unimpressed. However his dark green eyes shone with interest over the hidden fire village. He too adjusted his hiate under the dark blue scarf he wore on his head, and his brown hair was tucked simply underneath.

Kaila sighed. These too were both so serious all the time and she tried to be, she honestly did…it was just a little more difficult for her. She had to admit she was a _tiny_ bit clumsy. Kaila scanned her dark blue eyes over the village scene in front of her, trying to seem unimpressed, but in all honesty she was thrilled!

Khoto smirked. "Well, we're here. Now what?"

The two girls shifted their gaze to Kisoku. He continued to look forward with his hands resting in the pockets of his black pants. After a minute he spoke up. "Well, we should probably report to some one, perhaps the Hokage. But we don't have to just yet." He shifted his eyes to Kaila without turning his head and looked back. He motioned to the scene before them. "We could take a look around if you want Kaila."

Kaila's eyes shone. "That would be so great!"

Kisoku chuckled softly and shook his head, while Khoto rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Alright then."

Kaila jumped up and punched the air with one of her fists. "Awesome!"

* * *

Team 14 sat at the Ichiraku ramen stand, eating their ramen in solitude, enjoying the quiet of just their team. California was sitting in the center, hunched over a bowl of chicken ramen. She had long wavy hair that was a grayish-brown color, and dark green eyes. She wore her hiate on her forehead and a dark green tank top, one that matched her eye color. California was amiably chatting with Hitomi.

Sitting on the one side of California was her twin brother Stephen, who was eating a bowl of beef ramen. Both were fourteen, though he always claimed he was the older one because he was born five minutes before her. Stephen had the same color hair and eyes as California, but he wore a blue scarf over his head, and his hiate on his arm, as did Hitomi. Hitomi was a thirteen-year-old girl with tan skin, unusual red eyes and bright silver hair that she tied in a low ponytail. She also had odd whisker marks on her cheeks, much like a cat.

"So Hitomi, are you exited about the exam?" California asked her breezily.

Hitomi's eyes lit up at the mention of the exam. "Are you kidding?!" She grinned. "I'm so pumped up!"

California grinned back. "Me too. I can't wait!" She paused and ate a bite of her ramen, before returning her attention to her teammate. "We are _so_ going to dominate!"

Hitomi pushed her finished bowl of Ramen away and giggled. "Totally!"

Beside California Stephen chuckled and closed his eyes, reflecting over his almost gone ramen. "You guys wouldn't have it any other way."

California turned her attention to her brother and laughed. "Damn straight!"

* * *

Team 18 was simply walking down the village path on the way to the Hokage's office, minding their own business. There was a fifteen-year-old, a thirteen-year-old, and a ten-year-old prodigy child. Solasu was the thirteen-year-old. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes and wore his hiate on his forehead with a blue robe with bandages underneath, and black pants.

His younger sister, Asuka, had short back hair and bangs, and wore her hiate as a headband. She was a ten year old, but she had somehow gained a skill named the rose Sharigan. Solasu didn't know much about it, and he'd only ever seen her use it once. Solasu's nickname for her was Juni, and Alexia called her that too. Asuka was seen as the little sister of the team, and she and Solasu treated Alexia as another sibling.

The fifteen-year-old was named Alexia and she carried around two giant fans on her back, and those were her main weapons. She had long dark purple hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and her attire consisted of mostly black. Asuka looked up to her as a sister and she too carried around a fan.

Alexia and Asuka were chatting about different techniques as they walked down the path. Solasu kept to himself, surveying his surroundings. Asuka and he were both prodigies, but only his teammates and sensei knew of his past as an ANBU member. Because he already had the experience he also tended to let the two girls handle the battling, but if it got heated he would step in.

Solasu's ears perked up. He sensed chakra nearing their group and he kept his ears open until he heard a voice.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan! Come eat ramen with me!"

He looked up and saw a group of three ninjas approach. One boy had black hair, another boy was blonde, and then there was a final girl with unusual pink hair.

"No!" He saw the pink-haired girl respond snappily.

The boy with raven hair lazily lifted an arm. "I'll come."

The blonde glared at him and the pink haired girl grinned. "Me too!"

Alexia and Asuka had stopped chatting and now were studying this group. The raven-haired boy was also regarding team 18, and he caught Solasu's eyes, regarding him as a potential threat. Solasu hated these types of guys.

All of a sudden the blonde boy, who had only noticed them a few seconds prior, spun around and rudely pointed his fingers at them.

"Who are _you_?!" The blonde asked, well more like, demanded.

Solasu rolled his eyes, knowing this would probably set his little sister on a rant again. He sighed. Great.

As he had suspected, Asuka spoke up. "We are team 18, from the Hidden waterfall village, here to take the Chuunin exams."

The blonde boy stared incredulously at her for a minute before pointing rudely at her again and shouting, "How old _are_ you?!"

Alexia rolled her eyes and Asuka stuck her thumb into her chest proudly. "I'm ten years old!"

The blonde frowned in disappointment and continued to point at Solasu's little sister. By now Solasu would be glaring holes in the blonde airhead, but instead he was keeping his gaze on the scowling raven-haired boy. Alexia was staring incredulously at the pink-haired girl's hair.

"You're ten?! And taking the Chuunin exams?!" He laughed while continuing to point. "You don't stand a chance!"

Asuka glared at him and then pointed back. "Oh yeah?! I could take you down easy, big guy!" She shouted back.

The raven-haired boy frowned. "C'mon Naruto, she's not worth your time. Let's go already."

Solasu and Alexia sent him death glares and Asuka gasped. "How dare you!" She shouted and pointed at him. "I could beat you, _hands down_!" She shouted at him.

He rolled his eyes and ignored her, walking past them on the path. The blonde regarded Asuka warily before following the other boy. The members of team 18 turned their heads to the last girl, who seemed uncertain about something.

And then, _instead_ of running after her crush, she turned to them with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry about that." She said, and paused, fishing for more words, realizing she couldn't find any so Asuka spoke up.

"It's okay, I get that a lot." She dropped her head and the pink-haired girl frowned uneasily.

Tension hung thick in the air and almost choked the group, so Alexia decided to ask the one question she'd been dying to ask. "Um…so, is that your natural hair color?"

The girl stopped and stared for a second at the question, before nodding. "Yes, yes it is." She answered and Asuka jumped up.

"That's so cool!" She grinned.

The pink-haired girl smiled. "Thanks. My name is Sakura."

"No prob." Asuka nodded. "I'm Asuka."

Alexia smiled too. "Alexia, and this guy is Solasu." She threw a thumb behind her towards Solasu, who lifted a hand lazily and nodded.

Sakura nodded towards him and then smiled back at the group. "Nice to meet you."

And just then group heard a wail over the trees. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well I better go. Hope to meet you guys again." She smiled and waved, walking past them.

Asuka waved back. "Bye!"

The team continued walking to the Hokage's office, while Asuka just chatted away. "Ya know, I didn't really like the blonde guy, but Sakura's nice. I hope we meet her again." She put a hand to her chin and frowned. "But I'll tell you one thing, I really, _really_ didn't like that one guy, the one with the black hair. Really."

* * *

Kaila marveled at all the beautiful relics the vender was selling. She picked up a certain necklace with a smooth blue stone in the center and showed it to Kisoku who was reading an ancient book with a symbol of a star on the cover.

"Ne Kisoku, isn't it pretty?" She asked with a smile.

He glanced up from the book and smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is. Go show Khoto." He waved her off and turned back to his book.

Kaila smiled and ran over to Khoto, who was looking over some ancient statues and sculptures. "Look Khoto, look what I found!" She smiled and pushed it out in front of the raven-haired girl.

Khoto looked at the necklace and peered closer. She smiled lightly. "Yeah Kaila, that's some necklace you got there." She pulled back from it and pulled out some yen, handing it to Kaila. "Here, you should buy it for yourself."

Kaila's eyes brightened and she threw her arms around Khoto, pulling her into a huge hug. "Thank you Khoto! Thank you so much!" She grinned.

Khoto's smile grew a little. "You're very welcome."

She watched Kaila run up to the vender and chat with him about the necklace, probably asking the price and haggling with him. She was good at that. Khoto smiled to herself, Kaila was so happy. Sometimes she wished for that herself, which probably considered herself selfish. But there were times where Kaila's happiness certainly did rub off on the onyx haired girl.

She felt a presence beside her and turned to see Kisoku.

"She's buying that necklace, isn't she?" He stated simply with an amused look on his face. Khoto nodded.

She ran up to them, the necklace latched around her neck. "Isn't it pretty Kisoku?" She grinned and her eyes shone with a childish wonder when she brought it up to face to look at it. "Khoto bought it for me!"

Kisoku smiled. Khoto tried to put on an act to show that she didn't care, but Khoto had her soft moments, when she was truly kind. It occurred a lot with Kaila, they were exact opposites in so many ways.

But, he knew Khoto envied how Kaila could be so happy, wanted her joy…and on the other hand, Kaila tried so hard to be like Khoto. Khoto had always been the popular, beautiful, coolest girl in the class, envied by all the others.

Khoto would deny it, but those two were best friends. Neither of them had actually had any _true_ friends back before they were Genin, but they were brought together in team 15. Kisoku too, felt he gained some true friends, and even more reliable teammates.

He smiled at the two girls, Kaila was obsessing over her new necklace and Khoto had a faint smile on her face. "C'mon you two, lets go to the Hokage's office now."

* * *

Team 14 was making their way through town. California rubbed her head in thought and frowned in concentration. "Where did that guy say the Hokage office was again?'

Stephen looked at her incredulously and shook his head. "You forgot?!"

California sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "Yeah…kinda."

Stephen smacked his head. Hitomi giggled and rested a hand on Stephen's shoulder, patting it kindly. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can find someone who knows where it is Stephen."

He frowned. "I can't believe you forgot Cali."

California whined. "It's not my fault! You should've known I'd forget!"

He looked at her skeptically and she huffed.

Hitomi sweat dropped. "Look guys, I'm sure we can ask someone else."

California nodded and scanned the area until she saw a spot of bright green close by. "Hold on." She said to her team and walked over to the guy who appeared to be wearing an unusual green spandex outfit.

She smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello, I was wondering if you knew where the Hokage's office is, my team and I are lost."

He spun around and grinned, flashing his teeth. "Certainly!" He struck a thumbs up pose. "Welcome to Konoha! I am the beautiful green beast of this village!"

She grinned at his antics. "Thank you. My team's over here." California nodded and motioned for him to follow, starting to walk back to team 14.

He paused, remembering his manners. "Oh sorry, I seem to of forgotten my manners, I am Lee, the great green beast of Konoha! May I know your name?!"

California giggled. "I am California, the great golden…um…fish of the Hidden waterfall village!" She smiled at Lee.

"Nice to meet you California!" He smiled brightly at her. They stopped in front of California's team.

"This is my team." California motioned to her brother. "This is my twin, Stephen, and this is my friend Hitomi!" She smiled brightly. "This is Lee!"

Stephen raised a hand in recognition. "Nice to meet you."

Hitomi stayed behind Stephen and resisted the urge not to glare at the stranger. She nodded a hello and kept quiet. California seemed to like him, but she wasn't sure if she did yet. And what was with this guy's attire?!

"So…" Stephen started. "Can you show us to the Hokage office?"

Lee nodded. "Certainly!" And he dashed off through the market.

Team 14 stood there and sweat dropped. Hitomi came out from behind Stephen. She giggled. "He runs fast."

California nodded. "No kidding."

Stephen grinned. "I highly doubt we can catch him."

Hitomi smiled. "But we can try!"

And with that, team 14 attempted to chase after the boy in green spandex.

* * *

-Earthdancer


End file.
